The Truth in the History
by Pulucca.B
Summary: "Talvez eu tenha guardado, bem no fundo da minha consciência a certeza de que o amor não pode durar..."
1. Lembranças

**N/a: **_Minha primeira fiic! Li tantas histórias diferentes que resolvi me arriscar por aqui também. Espero que gostem e comentem por favor; necessito saber se a história está agradando ou não. Críticas são bem vindas. ;*_

**Capítulo 1 - Lembranças**

Ela já havia recebido ameaças antes. Também já havia sido mantida refém e já tinha visto pessoas próximas se complicarem por causa dela. A verdade é que nunca havia, de fato, dado vazão a todos os sentimentos que cercavam esses acontecimentos. Mas ela estava mudada. Uma dose cavalar de humanidade havia sido injetada em sua corrente sanguínea – se algo parecido pudesse acontecer, explicar-se-ia assim – aumentando sua percepção e fazendo seu músculo cardíaco (como ela gostava de salientar) aparentar um tamanho cem vezes maior.

O último caso foi, de longe, um dos casos mais complicados dos quais o laboratório já havia visto. Não se tratava de um serial killer. Não havia nada de pessoal nas vítimas em potencial. Não eram Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam os alvos em questão. Eram quatro empregados do Instituto Jeffersonian, não importavam os quais.

Os squints investigavam o caso de uma garota brutalmente estuprada, até a morte. Partes do corpo em falta – incluso os mamilos e as pontas de todos os dedos -, rosto desfigurado, mãos e pés sem pele. O assassino queria, de qualquer forma, evitar que sua vítima fosse identificada. Brennan entregou o crânio partido para Angela, de forma que ela pudesse tentar reconstruí-lo de alguma forma. Quando Hodgins entrou na sala da esposa e esta chamou Brennan e Cam para mostrar-lhe a parcial reconstrução do crânio, a porta fechou-se com um baque surdo. Hodgins correu até a agora porta trancada e tentou, inutilmente, abri-la. Quando viu um pedaço de papel no chão, abaixou-se e se apressou a abrir e ler seu conteúdo:

_Não era pra ninguém descobrir o que fiz. Ninguém. Perdi um bem valioso e ele encontra-se nas mãos de vocês. Ela não me quis e pagou como deveria. Eu não sou homem de ser deixado sozinho no mundo. Não levem para o lado pessoal. Não os conheço e nem vou chegar a conhecer. Mas vocês chegaram muito perto de algo meu, um segredo. Quando lerem esse bilhete, já não estarei mais entre vós. Saio dessa vida de árduos desafios e grandes decepções para tentar melhorar em outro plano. Talvez nos encontremos – não sei qual é o plano da eternidade para cada um de vocês. Vocês vão morrer dentro de meia hora. Com precisão. Despeçam-se dos seus e tenham um momento feliz, como eu tive._

A primeira reação de Brennan foi telefonar para Booth e ler o aviso. Manteve-se calma, fria e distante da situação. Angela levou as mãos ao ventre e Hodgins correu a abraçá-la. Talvez tivessem esperado tempo demais para ficarem juntos. Cam tratou de ligar para Michelle e dizer a ela o quanto a amava e o quanto doía saber que sua apatia deixaria a garota órfã outra vez. Assim que desligou o telefone com Booth, Brennan andou em direção a um som – um bip distante, que aumentava na medida em que seus passos a aproximavam. Um fio gelado percorreu seu corpo quando percebeu que o som vinha de umas das caixas deixadas ali pelo correio.

Num pensamento rápido, ela entendeu tudo. O homem – agora morto – havia se passado por carteiro, deixado o embrulho e trancado a porta. Pegou a caixa nas mãos e ouviu uma batida na porta. Booth. Olhou de relance, mas não deixou que seu parceiro atingisse sua percepção do momento. Rasgou o papel sob gritos de protesto de Angela e abriu a caixa. Soltou um grito do fundo do peito quando um palhaço demoníaco saltou-lhe aos olhos com um papel na mão dizendo: "Bem vindos ao paraíso verdadeiro". Uma risada medonha saia da caixa e a ela unia-se o som do bip, mais alto a cada instante. Quando Booth atirou na porta e a fez quebrar-se por inteiro, foi tarde demais.


	2. Aparências

**N/a: **_Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que gostem da continuação... =D_

**Capítulo 2 – Aparências**

Brennan não reagiu. Continuou com os olhos fechados e as mãos sobre os ouvidos, tentando tampar o som insuportável. Booth correu até a caixa e pensou em desarmá-la, mas só tinham um minuto. Sem poder colocar em risco a vida de outras pessoas, ele correu até a abertura mais próxima à sala, que se encontrava no corredor, e após certificasse que ninguém transitava pelos jardins, lançou a bomba. Em dez segundos, ouviu-se um estrondo agudo e uma nuvem de fumaça foi avistada pela fresta da janela. Os seguranças correram para apagar o fogo e todos saíram correndo da sala. Menos Brennan. Ela continuava abaixada, com as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Booth, quando percebeu que a parceira não saiu de dentro da sala, andou até lá. Passou pela porta, agora quebrada e abaixou-se próximo a ela.

- Bones. Acabou.

A parceira não respondeu. Nem se moveu. Ele tocou seu braço, apertando levemente, como quem espera confortar alguém, esperançoso de que aquilo surtisse efeito. Ela baixou os braços lentamente, certificando-se de que era seguro, e virou o rosto. Booth assustou-se ao olhar nos olhos da parceira. Eram olhos vazios e distantes, assim como a expressão em seu rosto. Num sussurro rouco, Brennan disse apenas:

- Me leva pra casa?

- Claro.

Booth assentiu. Não sabia o que seria daquele momento em diante e sentiu medo, como se algo muito sólido escorresse por entre seus dedos com uma facilidade incrível.

No carro, Brennan não disse uma só palavra. Limitou-se a juntar os braços no colo, as mãos sendo torcidas com impaciente força, olhando para o vazio fora da janela. Chovia. Ninguém explicava como e nem de onde, mas uma fina chuva caía, como que para lavar a mente dos reféns do Jeffersonian. A distância entre o laboratório e a sua casa nunca Le pareceu tamanha. Sua esquina não apontava nunca. De repente, o carro parou. Ela olhou para fora e viu seu prédio. Que esquina estava procurando? A casa que agora ela via não a que ela esperava entrar. Por um momento, não conseguiu se mexer. Sua mente não estava funcionando direito, nada era certo ou real. Talvez o incidente no laboratório nem ao menos tivesse acontecido. Teria sido fruto da sua imaginação?

- Booth... Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Bones. Você não está bem. Pediu para que eu a trouxesse.

- Por quê?

- Vamos subir. Você precisa de um banho frio, um remédio e uma boa cama.

- Eu não vou subir até que você me fale por que nós viemos pra cá!

- Você estava delirando no fundo da sua sala, abaixada e com os ouvidos tampados. Antes disso você me ligou dizendo coisas desconexas, como se houvesse uma bomba numa das salas do Instituto e você e os outros estivessem presos. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado. Quando eu te encontrei, você só me pediu para que eu a trouxesse. Podemos subir?

- Acho melhor não.

- O que houve? – Booth estendeu sua mão em direção à testa de Brennan. Ela ardia em febre. Suas bochechas, agora fortemente rosadas, não ajudavam a disfarçar. Ela estava delirando.

- Tem um palhaço aí dentro. Você não tem coulrofobia?

- Não tem nada lá.

- Tem sim. Eu posso ouvir sua risada uma oitava mais aguda, como quem ri de nervoso. Eu não quero subir com você, eu não posso subir.

Booth não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava totalmente fora da realidade, sucumbindo rápido à febre repentina que tomava conta do seu sistema. Sem achar outra saída, levou a mão levemente fechada à face rosada e anormalmente quente de Brennan. Ela virou o rosto assustada e encarou aquele homem na sua frente. Algum lugar, no fundo da sua mente, guardava a imagem perfeita daquele espécime. Ele tinha os ossos da face proeminentes, traços fortes e suaves ao mesmo tempo. Como? Quis responder ao toque com igual carícia, mas não sentiu as próprias mãos. Booth sabia que se a febre aumentasse mais um pouco, ela corria o risco de ter uma convulsão e, se não fosse socorrida a tempo, não seria capaz de resistir.

Ele afastou a mão do rosto dela e saiu do carro, batendo a porta atrás de si. Contornou o carro com velocidade e abriu a porta do passageiro. Os reflexos de Brennan estavam tão afetados que ela não conseguiu acompanhá-lo. Quando deu por si, estava sendo pega pelas costas e pernas, aninhada ao colo daquele homem tão forte e tão próximo. Deixou que sua cabeça encaixasse na curva do pescoço dele e tremeu fortemente com a sensação do toque gelado. Era mais do que podia suportar. O carro estava tão quente e ali fora tão frio. Tremendo violentamente contra o corpo de Booth, Brennan foi, lentamente, deixando os olhos pesarem. Lentamente em sua cabeça. Para Booth, foi tudo muito rápido. Ao passo em que ele fechou a porta do carro, Brennan afrouxou o aperto em seu pescoço e fechou os olhos. Rezando internamente para que ela não houvesse desmaiado, fez o caminho da garagem até o apartamento dela mais rápido do que nunca.


	3. O Correto

**Capítulo 3 – O Correto**

Abriu a porta e correu com ela para o banheiro. Não havia condições para que ela banhasse seu próprio corpo sozinha. Booth sentou o corpo quase desfalecido no chão embaixo do chuveiro e o abriu. Brennan acordou na hora e tentou gritar, fugir. O contato da água fria com seu corpo extremamente quente foi muito incômodo. Com urgência, Booth desabotoou o paletó e blusa que a parceira usava, expondo o sutiã branco de renda. Nunca pensou que a primeira vez que despisse Bones seria daquele jeito. Ele imaginara tanto aquele momento de intimidade extrema e agora tudo escorria ralo abaixo. Concentrou-se nas calças, retirou-lhe os sapatos. Por fim, Brennan tinha somente a roupa íntima. Ela parara de protestar contra o frio e aceitara seus toques com estranha calma. As grandes mãos estranhas que tocavam seu corpo eram impossíveis de resistir. Ela não reconhecia aquele rosto, mas sabia exatamente o que queria dele naquele momento. Booth sentiu duas mãozinhas urgentes abrindo sua camisa branca fortemente molhada pelos respingos do chuveiro. A velocidade daquelas mãos e a intensidade daquele olhar seriam muito, muito bem vindos em outra hora.

- Bones, agora não.

- Eu não sei o que esse nome significa nem consigo me lembrar de onde eu conheço você, mas eu sei o que eu quero agora.

Contatando o quanto a febre era grave, tentou não se entregar às carícias que Brennan espalhava por seu peito. Aquele toque quente era bom demais, mas era proibido – principalmente agora.

Sabendo bem aonde iria terminar caso não cortasse as investidas dela, Booth deu um jeito de enrolá-la numa toalha seca, apoiou seu corpo no dele e foram, trôpegos, até o quarto dela. Deitou-a sobre a cama e abriu o guarda-roupa para pegar uma muda seca e confortável. Ela tremia violentamente. De repente, ele tomou consciência de que teria que trocar suas peças íntimas também: estavam molhadas.

Lentamente, ele foi percebendo que a única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era ver sua Bones relaxada e melhor.

O contato direto com a pele de Brennan não fez nada bem para Booth. Ondas de descargas elétricas transpassaram seu corpo várias vezes, continuamente. Ela tentava investir contra o corpo ainda molhado do banho. Pensando em todos os nomes de santos os quais ele se lembrava, deixou que seus movimentos se tornassem automáticos e fez o que deveria ser feito, sem deixar que Brennan fizesse algo do qual se arrependeria depois.

Depois de dar-lhe os comprimidos, um pouco de chá e de cobri-la com cobertores leves, lembrou-se de quando seu avô tentava cuidar da febre alta de Jared. Ele sempre tinha um lenço ou uma toalhinha dobrada, embebida em água fria, a qual ele descansava na testa do irmão, até que a mesma esquentasse, para que ele repetisse o mecanismo. Ironicamente, sobrepondo a imagem de seu avô, Booth viu a imagem de Brennan roubar-lhe o foco e explicar-lhe algo relacionado à física. Trocas de calor? Sorriu e meneou a cabeça espantando o pensamento, focando-se no preparo da toalha.

Desde quando Brennan era sua forma de desencadear pensamentos lógicos? E desde quando ele raciocinava com palavras difíceis? Deus, bom Deus; que confusão ela havia iniciado. Booth havia se desacostumado a estar tão vulnerável perto dela. Era fato que desde um certo tempo seus sentimentos em relação à Brennan haviam estado presos no fundo de sua consciência, em um espaço bem limitado e pequeno. Mesmo visando estabilidade amorosa, Booth aventurava-se num relacionamento pós-guerra e seus esforços foram em vão.

Após o término, tomar partido da presença dela novamente tinha sido doloroso e estranho. E ali estava ele, tão próximo.

Brennan havia dormido, com um ar tão sereno... Para poder continuar trocando a toalha nas horas certas, Booth recostou-se ao lado dela e ficou observando seu rosto. Acabou pegando no sono também.


	4. Normalidade

**Capítulo 4 – Normalidade**

- Booth...

Brennan continuava com os olhos fechados, mas Booth ouviu seu nome sendo sussurrado por ela.

- Sim.

- Booth...

Ela não acordara. Booth entendeu que era um sonho ou algo próximo e felicitou-se. Era seu nome que ela chamava. Soube então que tudo estava bem agora. A febre já havia ido embora. Ali, próximo, muito próximo a ela, ele deixou que o sono o tomasse novamente.

Pela manhã, quando Booth acordou, Brennan já estava de pé.

- Bones... BONES!Onde você está?

- Na cozinha.

- Bones, o que você faz de pé? – Booth, ainda sonolento, encostou-se na bancada.

- Café.

- Como assim? – cruzou os braços. – Você ardeu em febre a noite inteira. Deveria estar deitada.

- A febre é uma reação do corpo contra patógenos; a sensação ruim que sente a pessoa febril faz com que ela poupe energia e descanse, funcionando também através do maior trabalho realizado pelos linfócitos e macrófagos, Booth. Já sei até o que provavelmente tenho.

- E?

- Uma gripe.

- Assim? Do nada?

- Não do nada. Nada vem do nada. – Fez uma cara completamente confusa ouvindo sua voz proferir palavras tão desconexas no mundo dela. – Certamente entrei em contato com um vírus muito forte e acabei contaminada. Até ontem, estava assintomática, até a tal febre. Agora posso sentir um desgaste físico incrível. Proveniente tanto da febre quanto da gripe. Acho que não vou poder trabalhar hoje. Não que eu não consiga, mas não posso colocar o pessoal do laboratório em risco.

- Você se lembra de tudo? Digo, de ontem?

- Não. Eu devo ter delirado por um período muito prolongado.

- Yeah, pode apostar que sim.

- Eu disse algo ofensivo a você?

- Não.

- Ok. Acho melhor você não ficar muito tempo em contato comigo porque você pode adoecer também.

- Eu não te deixar sozinha aqui, doente.

- Você tem que trabalhar.

- Ok, tenho mesmo. Vou chamar a Angela então. E nada dessa cara de que não concorda. Ela vai vir sim.

- Reluto, mas sei que não tenho outra escolha.

- Que bom.

Angela bateu a campainha meia hora depois de Booth ter telefonado para ela. Trazia uma enorme bolsa.

- Vai viajar?

- Não, querida, vou passar o dia com você!

- Ange, por sua bagagem, podia jurar que você passaria pelo menos uma semana aqui.

- Oh Brenn. A gripe te fez tão bem... Te deixou mais engraçada.

- Como você descobriu isso? Nem contei nenhuma piada pra você hoje...

- Ok... Booth, acho que você pode abandonar o barco. – levantando a mão em sinal de parada na direção de Brennan – Sem perguntas querida, é uma expressão.

- Oh... – Brennan faz uma cara entendida.

- Bones, eu volto à noite.

- Pra que?

- Nem pense que você vai dormir sozinha.

- Mas Angela...

- Ela tem marido e um filho, Bones. Eu virei.

- Sabe que eu não preciso...

- ...de proteção, que sabe se virar sozinha e pode ficar aqui muito bem sem minha companhia.

- Sozinha, Booth. Sem a companhia de ninguém. Você faz parecer tão dramático, como se eu não quisesse você perto de mim todo o tempo.

- E quer?

- Sim. Eu gosto muito de desfrutar da sua companhia. Estou sempre aprendendo com seu jeito engraçado de ver as coisas e com seus conhecimentos populares. Sei que não aprenderia isso na internet, então eu realmente preciso de um "professor" presencial. Não vejo você de outra forma.

- Que bom... Eu... Sabe, eu já imaginava isso. – Seu nome, no meio da madrugada, saindo de sua boca parecia dizer o contrário. Maldita casca fria ela criara. Fazia tudo parecer tão racional e correto. – Até logo meninas, aproveitem a tarde para colocar as fofocas em dia.

- Eu gosto de fofocas – Brennan disse com uma cara muito animada. Linda, do ponto de vista de Booth.

- Tchau.

- Ok, querida, somos somente nós duas nesse apartamento infectado.

- Quer sair daqui?

- Estou brincado. Não me importo com os vírus pairando sobre a minha cabeça. Sou forte.

- Oh...

- Sabe o que nós duas vamos fazer agora?

- Não.

- Conversar. Não fazemos isso há tanto tempo Brenn. Sinto como se não fosse mais sua melhor amiga.

- Você sabe que é. Pessoas mal informadas diriam que não existe lugar no coração para colocar outra pessoa. Mas como sei que meu coração não é uma caixa ou gaveta e sim um órgão cavernoso por onde meu sangue é bombeado de volta ao corpo, posso dizer que não tenho sentimentos parecidos com os que tenho por você por mais ninguém. – disse, fechando a porta de seu apartamento e conduzindo Angela até seu quarto.

- Ui! Cama desarrumada dos dois lados. A noite foi quente, ahn?

- Fria, na verdade. Quando se tem febre, Ange, nosso corpo reage sentindo frio.

- Nada entre você e Booth?

- Existe algo sobre nós que não contei a você.

- Temperance Brennan, vou trocar de roupa e quando me recostar nessa cama, você vai abrir o bico de uma vez por todas.

Rindo, Brennan meneou a cabeça mostrando acordo.


	5. O Que Ninguém Sabe

**N/a: **_Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Espero de verdade que vocês continuem gostando da história. ;)_

**Capítulo 5 – O Que Ninguém Sabe**

- Bem, Booth declarou-se pra mim antes da minha viagem ás Ilhas Moluku.

- O QUE? VOCÊ SÓ ME CONTA ISSO AGORA?

- Tem certeza de que quer saber? Você parece à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Acho melhor você começar depressa querida. Se não for de livre e espontânea vontade, será sobe tortura.

- Bem, nós fomos entregar o rascunho do livro do Sweets e explicar a ele que o livro tinha se baseado num caso errado, que não era nosso primeiro caso. Ele não sabia que nós havíamos trabalhado juntos daquela vez no caso Cleo Eller. Ele pediu pra que nós contássemos sobre toda história do caso pra ver se ele realmente havia errado tanto em explicar nossa relação no falso primeiro caso.

- Continue.

- Ok. Booth e eu contamos a decorrência do caso. Mas, lembrei do que aconteceu entre o início da investigação e o final dela. Booth e eu mostramos um interesse mútuo em um possível relacionamento. Mas, para mim, nada mais que uma noite ou duas. As regras do FBI são seguidas por Booth de forma estrita, então, relacionamento com colegas de trabalho e filiados, como eu, não são permitidos. Ele me disse isso.

- Eu sabia! Desde o início, eu sabia!

- Não tinha como você saber.

- Eu senti, ok?

- Eu não te entendo.

- E nem vai tentar agora. Termine sua história querida, antes que me descontrole bem aqui.

- Depois que eu dei dois socos bem merecidos na cara daquele juiz, Booth foi instruído por Caroline a me demitir. Sem saber como fazer, levou-me para beber tequilas. Nós bebemos de verdade, então ele me demitiu. Como eu não era mais filiado do FBI, percebi que poderíamos dormir juntos. Disse isso a ele e nós chegamos a sair juntos do bar. Mas quando chegamos à porta, Booth me disse coisas que eu não queria saber! Ele disse que tinha problemas com jogos, mas que já estava lutando contra isso. Perguntei a ele porque me dizia aquelas coisas. Olhando pra mim de uma forma muito fixa, sem permitir que desviasse meu olhar, ele disse que sentia que o que havia entre nós dois daria em algum lugar. E me beijou de uma forma como nunca havia sido beijada anteriormente. Foi um beijo tão quente, tão bom. Aonde as mãos deles tocavam meu casaco eu podia sentir um calor a mais. Mas isso não durou muito, não o quanto deveria durar. Eu percebi que aquilo ficaria sério demais. Eu não queria envolvimento. Entrei no táxi que havia chamado e fui pra minha casa.

- Meu Deus.

- Quando Sweets soube disso, deu um palpite desesperado a Booth, dizendo que ele era apostador, que talvez devesse apostar em nós. Eu só não imaginava que Booth levaria o palpite a sério. Quando estávamos indo embora, ele me disse que queria apostar em nós, me beijou outra vez. Eu não podia Angela, simplesmente não podia. Perderíamos tudo, entende? Booth e eu seríamos apenas um casal, não trabalharíamos juntos mais uma vez. Eu não posso viver com isso. Ainda que eu tenha que magoá-lo todos os dias e pensar que talvez tivéssemos sido um casal feliz ou próximo disso não consigo imaginar quanto tempo duraria e se continuaríamos trabalhando juntos quando o sonho finalmente terminasse. Meu trabalho é tão importante pra mim. Nossa parceria é mais importante que meus sentimentos, que um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso.

- Fadado ao fracasso?

- Booth e eu somos muito diferentes, Ange. Se para casais como você e Hodgins, tão parecidos, os sentimentos são efêmeros e inconstantes, imagine só pra eu e Booth. Enquanto Booth está no pólo sul, estou no pólo norte. Literalmente, posso dizer. Eu sou sempre tão fria e incompreendo o que me dizem. Queria saber ser normal, mas quando penso nisso, vejo que posso ter que ficar sozinha de novo. E não seria sozinha tão fácil quanto era antes. Seria sozinha fisicamente, mas com sentimentos muito piores dos que o de perda. Eu já me acostumei com esses.

- Eu não sei o que dizer a você, querida. Você está equivocada.

- Não. Eu só tenho o que quis a vida toda.

- Sem nenhuma surpresa? Nada inesperado? Isso não é vida. É planejamento. Qual é a emoção de se ter o que sempre esperou e somente isso? Nada te acontece? Digo, de diferente?

- Quando olho pro Booth, eu sinto que não planejei nada daquilo.

- Deixe que ele a dirigia apenas uma vez. Faça algo inesperado, Brennan! Roube um beijo, faça uma declaração de amor, tire sua roupa. Se não der certo, bem, você tentou.

- Eu não sei fazer isso.

- Não precisa. Se você der chance a ele, um pequeno espaço, as coisas se encaminharão da forma correta. Você sabe o quanto torço por vocês. Queria poder trancá-los em um quarto e não rodar a chave enquanto não tivesse certeza de que vocês houvessem resolvido tudo. Às vezes me arrependo de ter deixado o amor tomar seu curso quando eu poderia intervir. Parece que ele ainda não encontrou o caminho certo.

- Você fala de uma forma tão estranha. Não compreendo.

- Booth vai voltar à noite e vocês vão resolver isso tudo, ok?

- Estou doente.

- Que se dane. Se tudo der certo, vocês cuidarão um do outro. Querida, eu te peço, te imploro, não recue dessa vez. Ele estará aqui pra você hoje, amanhã e sempre. Ele não iria embora a menos que isso lhe custasse a vida.

- Você não pode me prometer isso. Nem por ele, nem por ninguém.

- Eu sei quem Booth é.


	6. Discurso

**Capítulo 6 – Discurso**

Durante todo o dia, Angela cuidou da amiga. A febre ameaçou estar de volta, mas ficou só nisso. Muitas conversas se passaram entre elas. Booth foi o principal assunto, mas Hodgins e o bebê de Angela também entraram em pauta.

- A maternidade é mesmo tão gratificante quanto parece?

- Mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Suas pupilas demonstram o quanto você se felicita em ser mãe.

- Se isso é um sinônimo complexo ou um jeito novo de dizer que meus olhos ficam brilhantes quando falo do meu bebê, eu tenho que concordar.

- Fico feliz por você. – Brennan usou um tom ressentido, tristonho.

- O que houve? – A forma de falar de Brennan não passou despercebida aos olhos da amiga.

- Eu nunca vou ser mãe.

- Querida, não diga isso.

- Perdi a chance que tive quando Booth aceitou ser o doador. Nunca mais tocamos no assunto e não creio que isso voltará a acontecer.

- Deixe que as coisas se resolvam Brennan. Não tenta apressar nem desumanizar nada. Deixe que a vida tome seu curso. Algumas vezes temos que entender que o controle nem sempre está em nossas mãos.

A campainha tocou. Andando a passos lentos, Angela e Brennan chegaram até a porta. Abrindo-a e deixando espaço para que Booth entrasse, Angela despediu-se da amiga com beijos nas bochechas e um olhar desesperado e aconselhador ao mesmo tempo. Quando a porta fechou à suas costas, Angela soube que fez o que devia ser feito. Sem forçar Brennan a nada, disse o que deveria ser dito, no linguajar da amiga. Era questão de tempo até que cérebro de Brennan processasse tudo aquilo e revertesse toda aquela informação em atos concretos.

Dentro de casa, Brennan sentia que devia fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo doente, sentindo-se fraca estruturalmente, ele deveria achar forças onde as mesmas não existiam e dizer a Booth o que deveria ter sido dito há tempos atrás.

- Trouxe suas coisas também? Começo a achar que minha casa tornou-se uma colônia de férias.

- Bones, não reclame, ok?

- Tudo bem. Vou tomar banho.

- Antes disso, vem aqui. – Booth estendeu o braço até a testa da parceira e testou-lhe a temperatura.

- Eu melhorei Booth. Angela me fez tomar três tipos diferentes de chá e mantive repouso toda a tarde. Só tenho dor no corpo, característica da gripe. Provavelmente amanhã já vou poder voltar ao Jeffersonian.

- Bones, deixe a noite passar, certo? Amanhã nós resolveremos se você trabalha ou não. Vou me trocar enquanto você toma banho.

- Vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes?

- Pensei em ficar no sofá.

- Sim, e acabar com suas costas de uma vez. Você não é mais um garoto, Booth.

- Não precisa falar desse jeito, Bones.

- Fique no quarto comigo. Se, por acaso, eu passar mal, você vai estar próximo a mim.

Booth sentiu cada parte do seu corpo congelar. Estava sendo muito difícil tocar Brennan e não sentir nada, mas seu autocontrole estava esvaindo-se como a água evapora quando exposta a altas temperaturas. Estar na mesma cama que ela quando era uma medida desesperada era plausível; saber que ela estava consciente disso e que o pedia, era demais.

Brennan soube que não passaria daquela noite. Não sabia nem por onde começar a falar tudo que sentia. O que queria falar para ele era como ela arrependera-se de não ter dado uma chance a eles, de não ter se liquefeito em seus braços quando pode, de não ter provado a sensação de milagre que tanto havia descrito anos atrás.

Ela tinha a sensação de que Booth nunca saberia o quanto a fazia bem. Cada célula solitária de seu sistema era capaz de saber com enorme precisão que Booth aproximava-se. Mesmo enquanto Booth esteve em um relacionamento relativamente estável – e mais ainda nessa época – Brennan teve a certeza de o queria. Era paciente e acreditava em possibilidades, mas nunca imaginaria que o teria livre novamente.

Aquela era a hora e ela sabia disso. Não sabia como, nem onde o faria. Mas cada osso do seu esqueleto era capaz de afirmar que não passaria daquela noite.


	7. Definições

**Capítulo 7 – Definições**

Brennan entrou para o banho enquanto Booth trocava de roupa. O sabonete traçava círculos incertos na pele alva de Brennan enquanto Booth ajeitava o laço do moletom preto que ele usava para cobri-lhe as pernas. A água morna escorria pelos cabelos escuros da antropóloga enquanto Booth terminava de vestir a regata preta bem justa ao corpo. Brennan sentiu o peito queimar enquanto pensava nela e Booth juntos. Booth sentiu sede. Ela desligou o chuveiro e passou a mão no roupão pendurado ao lado do Box. Ele levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Brennan abriu a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com o parceiro, que passava alienado.

- Eu sempre soube manter a realidade em minhas mãos. Talvez eu tenha guardado, bem no fundo da minha consciência, a certeza de que o amor não pode durar e isso fez com que eu concretizasse esse pensamento com palavras. Eu mantive minha cabeça erguida, achei uma forma de suprir a necessidade do amor e segui meu caminho sozinha. Eu vivi assim toda a minha vida. Mantive uma distância tão grande e confortável dos meus sentimentos que me vi feliz com a solidão; era o bastante pra mim. Eu sempre soube que os sentimentos nunca, realmente, valeram o risco de perder tudo o que construí concretamente.

Brennan chegou muito perto de Booth. Ela pingava, de seu cabelo escorriam filetes d'água. Apoiando-se no braço imóvel do parceiro, enquanto colocava tudo para fora, Brennan não foi capaz de quebrar o contato visual um só segundo. A viagem que fez indo fundo aos olhos do parceiro foi inegável. Ao mesmo tempo viu incompreensão, medo, tristeza e alegria, seu reflexo... Era tudo tão perfeitamente paradoxal que em alguma outra realidade era claro como a luz do sol. Quando voltou a tomar consciência do seu corpo, sentiu que ela o observava como que olha debaixo para cima. Não fez questão de ficar na ponta dos pés para olhar-lo num mesmo patamar; era assim que eles eram.

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer amanha ou depois, nem mesmo daqui a duas horas. Mas eu sei o quanto eu te desejo, Booth. E pelo que aprendi hoje, tenho que deixar meus sentimentos livres, para que eles possam fluir no curso certo.

Booth não movia uma só parte do corpo. Seu cérebro assimilava as informações de forma desconexa. As informações entravam por seus ouvidos e congestionavam sua mente. Era ela, linda, molhada, desesperada na sua frente, dizendo a ele o quanto ela o queria, qual era sua percepção do que estava acontecendo. Ficar estático era sua única reação plausível. Não tinha mais nada a sua frente a não ser sua parceira.

Brennan tremeu de medo. Numa fração de segundo, enquanto teve certeza de que fizera a coisa errada, enquanto fez menção de soltar o braço de Booth e prender-se no banheiro o resto da noite até que Booth fosse embora, sentiu que as mãos dele prendiam-na pela cintura e então soube. Soube quando os lábios dele conectaram-se aos dela e formaram o encaixe perfeito uma vez mais... Dessa vez, sem resistência. Mil coisas se passavam na mente de Brennan enquanto Booth fazia questão de colocar seu cérebro em ponto morto e deixar que seu coração comandasse seu corpo. Booth apertou um pouco mais seu abraço e tirou Brennan do chão. O beijo não terminaria nunca. Deslocou-se de volta ao quarto dela com a parceira nos braços, enquanto Brennan ocupava-se em prender os braços enlaçados no pescoço dele.

Já no quarto, Booth pousou Brennan no chão e descolou os lábios. Brennan ficou quieta, esperando o próximo movimento. Booth havia tomado as rédeas da situação – por enquanto. Eles se olharam por segundos que pareceram anos. Ele tinha olhos tão cheios de sonhos e possibilidades que Brennan hesitou milésimos de segundo até render-se a não quebrar aquela corrente novamente. Ela tinha olhos tão assustados e tão serenos... Quase ao mesmo tempo. O azul dos olhos dela estava pronto para puxar-lo para a imensidão clara e calma. O castanho dos olhos dele era convidativos, cheio de desejo, carregado de desejo.

Ele levantou a mão e deixou que esta pousasse sobre o rosto dela. O toque foi tão delicado, mas tão carregado que Brennan fechou os olhos instantaneamente. Ela queria continuar a olhar-lo, mas era uma força maior. Todo seu corpo pulsava. Seu sangue fervia na mesma proporção em que adentrava cada pequena caverna dentro de seu corpo. Teve a impressão de que se Booth não a segurasse em segundos, ela desmoronaria.

As ondas de eletricidade que percorriam o corpo de Booth sem que Brennan nem ao menos o tocasse eram estonteantes. Ele sentiu que cairia a qualquer momento. Por sorte, os dois conduziram um ao outro até a cama. Mas, antes, Booth abriu o roupão de Brennan e surpreendeu-se ao ver que a parceira estava totalmente nua... E literalmente toda molhada. Brennan deixou que suas mãos escapassem até o laço da calça dele e o desfizesse. A atmosfera estava tão carregada de sensualidade que talvez fosse possível detectar algumas faíscas.

Os dois caíram na cama e ninguém disse nada. Booth preocupou-se em registrar cada pequena parte desnuda de sua parceira. Se aquela fosse a última vez, ele teria que se lembrar de tudo detalhadamente. Com as mãos apoiando-se pela lateral do corpo de Brennan, Booth beijava, lambia e mordiscava tudo o que via pela frente. Brennan era incapaz de dizer o que sentia; sabia, ao certo, o quanto aquilo tudo era bom. Sem abrir os olhos, deixou que todos os outros sentidos participassem do momento. Sentia sua pele queimar a cada toque do parceiro. Era capaz de sentir, distinguidamente, onde a língua quente de Booth encontrava-se com as gotículas, agora geladas, do seu corpo molhado.

Nenhuma preliminar erótica seria necessária. Cada partícula no quarto pedia para que Booth introduzisse sua rigidez no interior de Brennan. Antes disso, ele a pegou pelas costas, juntou as mãos e a trouxe com ele. Booth sentou-se na cama e Brennan sentou-se por cima dele, ainda sem consumar o ato. As mãos de Booth percorrendo a maciez da pele de Brennan, os lábios sorvendo beijos selados de desejo e delicadeza, o calor emanado pela pele dele e tudo mais perceptível aos sentidos fizeram a antropóloga gemer baixinho próximo ao ouvido do agente. Foi demais. Ele conduziu a parceira até que essa sentisse toda excitação dele preenchê-la por completo. Foi uma dança que nenhum dos dois precisou aprender. Como em qualquer outra dança, como em uma real parceria, um conduziu o outro e eles foram ritmados. Brennan não perdia um só movimento de Booth. Não perdia uma só oportunidade de ouvir o amante gemer baixo e rouco próximo ao seu ouvido, deixando que seu hálito quente fizesse os pêlos de sua nuca e de todo o resto do corpo se eriçassem em resposta. Era tão intenso, tão quente e tão suave. Brennan quis deixar sua consciência de fora da jogada pela primeira vez. Quando deixou que sua consciência esvaísse, Booth provou que podia, pela primeira vez, ser superior. Não era uma disputa, mas Booth soube o que devia fazer quando Brennan largou-se em seus braços. Tão próximo do paraíso, ele quis que a parceira também conhecesse além do limite. Aumentando a intensidade, as investidas ficaram mais falhas a cada segundo e nenhum dos dois sabiam mais onde estava ou o que os esperava antes do território além. Entregues a um torpor eletrizante, sentiram tudo enrijecer. Tremeram juntos, braços enlaçados, lábios unidos. Deixaram que, lentamente, suas cabeças encaixassem-se nos lugares que lhes eram de direito. Nenhum dos dois queria mover-se e isso não foi necessário por um tempo que as palavras não descrevem.


	8. Depois Que o Tempo Passa

**Capítulo 8 – Depois Que o Tempo Passa**

No sofá, Brennan e Booth assistiam juntos, a um filme. Tomando uma taça de vinha e conversando, acabaram dispersando a atenção da televisão, viraram – se um para o outro e trocaram olhares intensos.

- Não somos certos. – Brennan deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto sua mão passeava, delicadamente, pelo peitoral do parceiro, ainda coberto.

- Por que não?

- Vamos contra todas as minhas concepções. Não sou inclinada à monogamia e nem consigo entender por que as pessoas querem, a toda hora, perderem-se uns nos outros. Eu prezo minha individualidade...

- Brennan, eu não quero falar sobre isso, não hoje.

- O que tem de importante hoje?

- Seu computador não te avisa sobre datas?

- Sim, mas eu as programo. Se não tenho conhecimento da importância da data, não anoto em lugar nenhum.

Booth sentiu-se destruído. Ela esquecera-se que eles completavam um mês juntos naquele dia. Ele não fazia questão de ficar comemorando esses minuciosos eventos, mas ter certeza de que ela não se importava doía. Muito. Soube, desde o início, desde quando conhecera Brennan, que ela não era a mais emotiva das mulheres. Mas aquilo era demais.

- Booth, houve alguma coisa?

- Não. Eu só... Brennan!

- Oh... Perdão! Não foi de propósito!

Brennan deixou que sua taça de vinho escorregasse estrategicamente e que o líquido espalhasse pela regata branca de Booth.

- Tira Booth. Vinho mancha. – Brennan levantou-se do sofá.

- Eu vou lavá-la. – disse Booth, tirando a blusa molhada, revelando o peitoral nu e bem torneado.

- Não. Eu o faço.

- Bones, não precisa. Não me importo, ok? – disse, prendendo o pulso dela, tentando impedi-la de andar.

- Você vai embora?

- Não, não agora.

- Acho que você pode me esperar no quarto então. – com um olhar fixo, virou as costas e saiu da sala para o cômodo da lavanderia.


	9. Preparação

**Capítulo 9 – Preparação**

- Minha cama nunca se sentiu tão honrada. – Brennan parou no portal e apoiou um braço de cada lado.

- Nunca ouvi uma mentira tão lavada vinda de você.

- Ninguém lava mentiras, Booth. Nós só conseguimos... – percebendo a cara de derrota de Booth, ela entendeu – Oh... Metaforicamente falando, não? Mesmo assim, não é uma expressão muito inteligente.

- Ok, você vem?

Brennan andou até à cama sedutoramente. Um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, um olhar diferente. Booth prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos involuntariamente. Deixou que a sensação de desejar a mulher mais linda do mundo transpassasse seu corpo seminu em ondas de calor. Quando ela ajoelhou-se na cama, abrindo as pernas e deixando o corpo dele no meio, com um rio embaixo de uma ponte, Booth achou que não sobreviveria. Ela era quente demais... Chegando bem perto do ouvido dele, Brennan disse baixinho:

- Eu sei que dia é hoje.

- Eu não me importaria se você tivesse mentido. – Booth mentiu.

- Tenho um presente pra você.

Segurando firme na cintura de Brennan, Booth olhou diretamente nos imensos e azuis olhos dela e disse com uma voz rouca:

- Não saia da cama. – era uma súplica.

- Eu não tinha a menor intenção...

Brennan assumiu o ar de cientista sexy numa velocidade absurda. Às vezes, Booth tinha certeza de que ela era de outro mundo. Era incrível com ela conseguia, com maestria, fazê-lo perder a linha de raciocínio rapidamente. Quando estava com ela, era muito mais fácil deixar o cérebro em ponto morto e arrancar fundo com o coração.


	10. Surpresa

**Capítulo 9 – Surpresa**

- Quero fazer uma coisa diferente com você – Brennan disse bem próxima aos lábios de Booth.

- Ok. – Booth disse entre os dentes, evitando que o pouco ar que ainda restava em seus pulmões esvaísse.

- Para isso, vou ter que vendá-lo, Booth.

Ela era irresistível todo o tempo, mas quando tinha a intenção de fazê-lo, conseguia ser muito mais.

- Ok. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu pronunciar novamente.

Brennan usou um lenço para vendar Booth e o outro para prender os dois braços dele na cabeceira da cama, com um nó simples.

- Você sabe que posso me soltar, certo?

- Imaginei. Por isso...

O som tomou o quarto em uma fração de segundo. Brennan trocou o lenço e prendeu os dois braços à cabeceira com duas algemas.

- Brennan! Isso não é justo!

- Se eu não o fizesse, o que quero fazer não daria certo.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Na SUV.

Brennan desamarrou a venda e levantou-se, afastando um pouco da cama. Booth tinha uma expressão dura, mas esta não alcançava seus olhos. Eles estavam mais escuros que nunca, carregados de desejo, sabendo que o que estava por vir era algo perversamente delicioso. As duas pupilas dilataram-se ainda mais quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a antropóloga que retirava, sensualmente, o roupão e deixava exposto somente a pele clara e lingerie preta e muito provocante.

- O que você quer fazer? – Foi mais difícil de pronunciar do que Booth pensou que seria.

- Sexo tântrico.

Booth soltou uma gargalhada farta, enchendo o quarto.

- O que? Eu sei que não tem como executar o ato completo, levando em consideração seu atual estado. Pra que tudo desse certo, você deveria estar com os braços soltos e nós deveríamos trocar carícias e testar mais ou menos uma dez posições diferentes, respeitando o tempo certo. Mas eu tenho certeza de que sou perfeitamente capaz de levá-lo bem próximo ao hiperorgasmo. Sabia que americanos gozam, em média, dois minutos após começarem o ato sexual? Eu quero lhe proporcionar um prazer extremo, Booth...

- Não precisa de sexo tântrico pra isso, Bones. Você já me satisfaz por completo e nem precisa tirar a roupa pra isso. – O sorriso de lado no rosto do Booth demonstrou o quão zombeteiro e pervertido ele quis ser com seu comentário.

Brennan ajoelhou-se na cama novamente, deixando Booth entre suas pernas.

- Por favor? Eu estudei tanto pra lhe dar o melhor presente possível...

Booth somente fechou os olhos. Ela fez com que suas mãos espalmassem o peito nu do agente e descessem lentamente, fazendo cada mínimo contorno que o corpo dele deixava à mostra. Ele instintivamente apertou os olhos para sentir por completo as investidas dela. A antropóloga abriu a calça do agente habilidosamente e ele prendeu a respiração, forçando os punhos sob as algemas. Cada pequena parte do seu corpo ardia por causa dos toques dela. Brennan sabia, de longe, o efeito que causava nele. Mas ele não sabia o que fazia com ela. Cada toque nele a impulsionava a diminuir a velocidade e aproveitar o momento. Se fosse o contrário, ela tinha certeza de que não suportaria por muito tempo.

Depois de deslizar as calças e a cueca dele, ela apreciou a ereção dele, mais forte que nunca.


	11. Procedimento Cirúrgico

**Capítulo 11 – Procedimento cirúrgico**

- Booth – ela chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e falou com um tom sexy – eu vou precisar dos seus olhos bem abertos. Essa técnica requer contato visual extremo. Tente ao máximo, ok?

- Sim.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e logo avistou dois faroletes azuis. Pupilas dilatadas, um brilho intenso.

- Você sabia que é extremamente agradável aos meus olhos?

- Não, Bones. Você é lindamente agradável aos olhos. Se eu pudesse, eu acariciaria seu rosto, mas...

- "Quero apenas cinco coisas: primeiro, é o amor sem fim. A segunda é ver o outono; a terceira é o grave inverno. Em quarto lugar o verão. A quinta coisa são seus olhos. Não quero dormir sem seus olhos. Não quero ser... sem que me olhes. Abro mão da primavera para que continues me olhando".

- Booth não conseguiu falar nada. Mais que os delicados toques dela, aquelas palavras, ditas no tom grave e baixo da sua voz, o atingiram em cheio.

- É Neruda. – Brennan incomodou-se com o silêncio. – Tenho muitas coisas para lhe falar, mas não sei como fazê-lo. Eu nunca me envolvi tanto com alguém. Ainda tenho medo de estar errada e perder tudo...

- Brennan, eu amo você.

As palavras dele foram como agulhas no coração dela. E Brennan soube de imediato que poderia estancar uma hemorragia – ou morrer lentamente.

- Eu também amo você, Booth.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. O beijo foi tão lento, tão intenso... Todo ar do apartamento ficou carregado. Brennan acariciou tudo o que conseguiu, sem pressa. Booth fazia força contra as algemas, como se ignorasse a existência delas. A antropóloga desconectou os lábios sob sonoros protestos do agente e, sensualmente, tirou o sutiã e a calcinha, nessa ordem, ficando totalmente nua. Voltou pra cama e começou a sorver beijos lentos e quentes pelo rosto e pescoço de Booth. Ele, mesmo com os olhos abertos, Booth já não via mais nada. Nem em seu melhor sonho, imaginou que seria tão perfeito como estava sendo. Ou que extrapolaria seu conceito de perfeição.

Brennan resolveu "partir para o ataque". Sentou-se sobre o membro de Booth, mas não por completo. Subindo e descendo, movimentando o órgão de Booth de um jeito sexy, fez com que ele soltasse um longo gemido, demonstrando que não agüentava mais.

- Brennan... eu... não...

- Então eu paro.

- Não. Só me deixa...

- Não. Eu vou até o fim. Vou fazer o que posso.

- Brennan...

Não se ouviu mais nada além dos gemidos de Booth. Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada. Brennan saiu de cima do órgão pulsante de Booth e pousou sobre suas coxas, descendo suas mãos até a pélvis do agente. Iniciou uma massagem estimulante, bem lenta e delicada. Seu próprio centro pulsava histericamente e, se fosse possível, teria um orgasmo só pela intenção de consumar o ato com o parceiro. Ela própria já não suportava mais fazer tamanha tortura com ele, sabendo que não podia aproveitar o melhor de estar na cama com ele. Sentir-se amada, mimada ao extremo pelo parceiro era a melhor sensação do mundo. Em um mês, conseguiu descobrir como era estar junto a alguém concretamente. Pegou-se contando as horas para estar na cama com ele de novo, sem bloqueios, sem roupas, sem inibições. Booth podia muito bem ser puritano no que dizer e tentar ser também no que ouvia. Mas na cama ele era diferente.

Brennan olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Já havia mais de uma hora que ela comandava aquele jogo. Sexualmente falando, era exaustivo. Ela aprendera que uma verdadeira relação de sexo tântrico durava cerca de duas horas. Mas ela encenava uma peça de um só artista. Aquela tinha que ter fim.

Pela segunda vez, ela sentou-se sobre a ereção de Booth, mas dessa vez por completo. Ditando o ritmo, hora suave, hora frenético, foi chegando cada vez mais próxima ao seu orgasmo. E o que a levou novamente pras terras além foi o início do que seria o primeiro hiperorgasmo de Booth – ou o mais perto disso.

Os espasmos do corpo dela perduraram por um curto tempo, mas os dele não. Booth não tinha reação. Era como se tivesse deixado o quarto e estivesse em algum outro lugar, desconhecido. Seu corpo todo provava uma sensação estranha, porém maravilhosa. E parecia não ter fim. O prazer era tanto que ele não sabia dizer a quanto tempo a sensação tinha iniciado – parecia ser permanente.

Brennan, já deitada ao lado do parceiro, observava as reações do mesmo. Chegava a ser engraçado ver Booth apertar os olhos daquele jeito, manter as mãos fechadas em punho, o corpo todo rijo. Sorrateiramente, ela abriu as algemas, quando ele já não mais as forçava.

Despertando da sensação de perdurar por cinco minutos físicos – mas que para o agente pareceram dias – Booth manteve os olhos fechados e permitiu que sua respiração retomasse o ritmo correto.

- Estou pronto pra revelar a todos o que a gente faz.

- Tudo? – disse, abrindo os olhos ao sentir que a parceira se apoiava sobre seu peito.

- Não nos mínimos detalhes. Sei que você é puritano demais.

- Ok. Você quer deixar nosso relacionamento às claras.

- Exatamente.

- Bones, você pode, por favor, destrancar as algemas?

- Booth, você está liberto há, mais ou menos, uns três minutos.

- Sério. Não senti. – Deixou que suas mãos caíssem ao lado do corpo por uma fração de segundo. Logo depois elas já se postavam sobre a cabeça de Brennan, acariciando-a suavemente.

- Você quer me fazer dormir.

- Eu sei que você está exausta. Eu também estou.

Durante um breve momento, Brennan fechou os olhos e só sentiu as carícias de Booth. Ele também fechou os olhos e sentiu que o cansaço finalmente tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Booth? – Era um sussurro sonolento.

- Hum?

- A gente pode tentar o ato completo qualquer dia desses?

- Sexo tântrico?

- Sim.

- Pode apostar que sim.

E lentamente, o apartamento foi afundando num silêncio quase completo. Ouviam-se os sons externos, carros na rua, vento na janela. Os dois repousavam juntos. Descansavam do que havia sido uma das melhores experiências que compartilharam. Preparavam-se para o dia seguinte.


	12. A Verdade

**Capítulo 12 – A Verdade**

- Como assim?

-Bom, você ouviu, não?

- Ouvi e não assimilei. Um mês? E você só me conta agora?

- Angie, eu precisava ter certeza de que era isso mesmo que eu queria fazer.

- Lógico, querida. Depois de seis anos de enrolação, tinha que sair alguma hora, não?

- Correto.

- Ainda acho que eu merecia mais do que um anuncio coletivo na plataforma. Eu sou sua melhor amiga ou não sou?

- A melhor das melhores, se isso é possível. Mas Booth e eu concordamos em darmos uma chance pra situação sem que ninguém ficasse "fazendo corrente de pensamentos positivos" como Booth colocou. Eu não entendi muito bem, mas concordei sem me rebelar.

- Ok, acho que posso superar isso um dia.

- E então? Como é com o Booth na cama?

- Maravilhoso. Se você imagina que é perfeito, pode ter certeza de que é muito melhor que isso. – Brennan disse atrás da palma da mão, num sussurro, como quem protege um segredo.

- Não me faça inveja.

- Não é bom com Hodgins?

- Melhor que bom. Eu amo aquele cara.

- Sabe Angela? Eu procurei por muitas verdades durante toda minha vida. Eu quis saber onde poderia encontrar meus pais, como era o mundo lá fora. Descobri como é ter uma amizade verdadeira e entendi que esses mesmos amigos podem te levar lá pra fora, pra onde você não conhece e te deixar confortável. Descobri coisas que eu não queria também, como a sensação de tirar a vida de alguém e as conseqüências emocionais que isso pode te trazer. Com um tempo, depois de muito relutar, descobri que o ciúme é uma verdade e que quando ele se faz presente, temos que lidar com isso, de uma forma ou de outra. Mas depois de muito ser deixada, abandonada e ferida, depois de me abrir para as coisas mundanas e ter que me fechar novamente, descobri dentro de mim uma verdade que eu sei que não vai mudar, a não ser que eu me esforce pra isso. Eu encontrei o amor. Acho que soube que ele era uma verdade há seis anos, mas eu corri como sempre faço. Quando resolvi parar de me esconder e me mostrar a ele, eu fui feliz. Cheguei perto do que acredito ser o conceito de felicidade das outras pessoas.

- Eu sempre soube que eu ia ouvir um discurso seu mais ou menos dessa forma. – Angela disse com os olhos cheios d'água, deixando que uma lágrima corresse sobre sua face, mas sem esconder o sorriso largo. – Fico feliz que seus olhos tenham se aberto pra realidade.

- Desbloqueei meu lado esquerdo.

- Como assim?

- O lado esquerdo do cérebro comanda o lado direito e também tem a função de "definir" sua história de vida. Eu mantive meu lado esquerdo obstruído por muito tempo, tentando escrever a história que eu achava conveniente. Mas, assim, como vocês dizem que não se manda no coração, a gente também não pode comandar o cérebro.

- Ok, querida, hora do fim da aula de ciências. Vem cá, me dê um abraço.

- Obrigada, Angie.

- Não, eu tenho que te dizer obrigada. Por ser quem você é.

E assim elas permaneceram por um longo tempo. Booth, que as observava do lado de fora da sala de Brennan, deixou-se inundar de pensamentos. Felizes, na verdade. Eram muitas verdades a serem discutidas e ainda descobertas.


End file.
